


【授权翻译】水星寄语/Mercurial

by Gloria_Z



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Capa with a crush, First Meeting, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, bottom Capa, from enemies to lovers, romantic but explicit, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Z/pseuds/Gloria_Z
Summary: 一发完结。Searle受够了Capa和Mace一天到晚打来打去，既然把他俩分开并不管用，他打算试试别的办法。有关于启程之前两人初次见面的闪回内容。





	【授权翻译】水星寄语/Mercurial

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mercurial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152453) by [melissen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissen/pseuds/melissen). 



> 感谢原作者melissen太太的授权，如果喜欢的话，请去支持原文。

水星寄语

周三那一天，他终于受够了。

Searle本应该对他船员的心病了如指掌，所以现在他特别恼火，因为他没法解决Capa和Mace之间的恩怨。说实话，他都不知道这两人之间到底出了什么毛病。反正事情并不简单。

要是换成别人，在Searle眼里，这不过就是争谁更有男子气概的小打小闹。Mace的话，还有可能，但Capa？他很安静，甚至算是腼腆了，但据Searle所知，Mace并不总是先动手打人的那一个。让Capa对一个明显比自己壮的人大打出手，差不多和让Mace欺负一个弱鸡一样不可思议。Mace不是那种头脑简单四肢发达的人，Searle知道他的过去和背景，他敢保证。然而，Mace还是时不时地失控，嘲讽他们安静的物理学家。

Searle第二个猜测是跟女孩子有关。Cassie年轻漂亮，而且明显对Capa有意思。但这第二个猜测和第一个一样不靠谱，甚至还更离谱一点，因为Mace除了特别必要的时候，基本上不和Cassie讲话，很明显他对她并不怎么感兴趣。

其他船员倒是一点儿也不担心，他们很快接受了现实，早就习惯了两个男人之间剑拔弩张的气氛。对于他俩基本上选择无视，根本没想过要把两人隔开或怎样。但Seearle可是他们的医生和心理辅导员。作为军人和医生，他得负起责任来，照管这两个家伙。

他往Mace破裂的嘴唇上涂了更多的双氧水。

“所以说，这次是他先动的手吧？”

Mace吃惊地皱着眉。但是很明显，他不喜欢任何“惊喜”。

“你怎么知道的？”

“如果他真的设法把你揍了一顿，一定是出乎你的意料。而且，我进来的时候，大家都无视了打架的你俩，如果是你先动手的话，大伙儿一般会试图把你们拉开，怕你下手没个轻重。”

“他先动手我也可以照样把他揍出屎来。”

“是。但可能大伙儿觉得他打你是因为找了个合理的理由，这就是他的事了。”

“你知道，他其实比他看起来壮实……”Searle乐了，但是他还是把大兵为自己辩白的这段话记了下来。“而且他给我的‘惊喜’总用这种讨厌的方式，烦得很。”

医生点了点头，开始给他清理鼻孔。

“但这还是解释不了，为什么你总是挂彩最多的那一个。你用小手指都能把他捻死。”

“就是因为这个啊，我又不想把他弄死。我们还得靠他发射弹头呢。”

Searle很快搞明白了，在Mace的脑子里，没有什么事比顺利完成任务更重要。其实对他们所有人来说又何尝不是呢，只是Mace对这事格外一根筋。这是他接到的命令，服从命令是士兵的天职，但Searle觉得原因绝不会这么简单。这对他而言远不止一个责任那么简单，对Capa来说可能也是如此，两个年轻人的共同点可能比他们认为的要多多了，如果他们想坐下来谈谈而不是互相推搡，如果他们有机会了解彼此，他们说不好会成为好朋友。

对，就是这个了。

就这么办，这可是最简单最合理的解决办法。

“所以这次我要待多久？”Mace低沉的嗓音把Searle的思绪拉回了对话中。

“什么？”

“地球室。所以这次我要待多久？拜托可别超过一小时。”

医生笑了。他清楚Mace很讨厌把时间浪费在地球放映室，但每次他从放映室里走出来总是面带笑容，明显更平静，更愉悦，更愿意去跟Capa道歉了。

“我不确定，我得问问金田队长。我回来前你就搁里面待着吧。”

说服金田比Searle想象得困难。

“你问我这个是认真的吗？他们要是把对方搞死怎么办？”

“我觉得不可能，我在Capa身上连个抓痕都从来没见过，Mace很有分寸的，他要是真的想，他早就伤了他了。他绝对不会冒耽误任务的风险，你知道的。”

“所以这么干是图啥？让他再被揍得鼻青脸肿？”

“Mace管得了自己。我就是想让他俩聊一聊。他们肯定会的，就当是为了消磨时间。”

“我怎么觉得这让他们多了更多打架的理由，打架也可以消磨时间啊。”

“反正他们早就在打了，都打了几个月了，分开他俩只会变得更糟，我真心觉得应该反其道而行。”

他的队长用怀疑的目光看着他，两人对视了好一会儿，直到这个日本人点头表示了赞同。

“别后悔了，医生。”

“如果这没用，我也不知道什么有用了，我对这俩人算是无计可施了。”

金田的神情晦涩难懂，Searle觉得他的队长藏了些话没说。虽然听起来好像挺有趣的，但是医生的当务之急是让那两个捣蛋鬼言归于好。

“你是在逗我吧。”Capa尽了最大努力让自己看起来很惊恐，搜肠刮肚地找借口，好让Searle打消这个主意。“你不能把我和那个混蛋关一起。”回应他哀嚎的，是一只熟悉的手一把揪住了他宽松的薄背心。

“管好你的嘴，不然我就想办法让你闭嘴。”Mace绷着脸，眼中满是竭力压抑的怒火，他的脸距Capa的也就几寸远。高个儿的男人棱角分明的下颚已经两天没有刮过了，他的头发也长得有点长了，几绺头发挡住了他愤怒的眼睛。

“你们俩有24小时可以用来好好谈谈，或者暴揍对方一顿，反正要搞明白你们为什么总打架。如果这个办法没用，以后每一天都要拿出一个小时进行心理辅导，你俩一起。如果不想以后每天花一个钟头向对方分享自己的童年阴影，我劝你俩好好利用这次机会。”

“Searle……你不是认真的对吧？”Mace把他结实的胳膊交叉放在胸前，摆出一副防备的姿势。

“Mace，我总得想办法保证这艘宇宙飞船上的其他成员的安全和舒适吧。”

“你不能强迫两个人喜欢对方。”Mace的话比Capa预料的还要伤人，但是他还是咽下了梗在喉头的难过，强迫自己赞同大兵的话。

“我不想承认，但这次他说得对。就……给我们最后一个机会吧。”

“不，这就是你们最后的机会了。从最开始到现在，你们已经有过足够多的机会，足够长的时间了，只让事情变得更糟。我们忍受着隔三差五的打架斗殴，但你俩却得寸进尺，打得越来越频繁，先是一个月打两次，然后变成一周一次。现在，你俩有没有意识到，打架已经成日常了？而且就这样，你们还觉得没打够是不是？！”

Mace和Capa对视了一眼，两人都没注意过这些细节。

“每次你俩一出现在同一个房间里，就要打起来！我们受够了，受够了一次次给你们机会了，赶紧给我滚进去，立刻！”

Robert不敢直视Searle的眼睛，也不想看到Mace眼里的怒火，他只好低头盯着地面。“行吧……早死早超生。”他走进地球室里等着，但是很明显，Mace一点儿也不想就这么妥协。

“Searle，这简直是疯了，把我们关在一起，尽量不把对方揍到断气，这能有什么用？”

“你不懂，你进去解决这事，你要是不进去，我们就只好来硬的了。咱们立马就开始一天一小时的心理辅导，一小时不够就两小时，两小时不行就三小时。”

Mace冷哼一声，朝着房门不情愿地走过去，但在门口停了下来。

“要是我们提前谈妥和好了呢？我要敲门还是喊你还是怎样？你才能放我们出来？”

“你还是没懂，除非有什么紧急情况发生，不然这门到明天早上都不会开的。里面有吃的有喝的，待两天都没事，右手边还有一间卫生间。”

门关上了，门锁落下的声音预示着两人被锁在一起的命运。

Mace一拳砸在剥夺他自由的那块铁板上，把Robert吓得一下跳了起来。这把好了，他俩被关在了一起，关在了同一间“牢房”里。墙的两边各放了一张床，Capa怀疑他俩今晚谁都别想睡一个安稳觉了。仿佛是听到了Capa脑子里的想法，为了证明他猜错了，Mace跨过房间，直接倒在了其中一张床上。他把脑袋垫在双手上，阖上了眼睛。

Capa没别的事做，只好盯着对方看，一半是出于怀疑，一半是出于敬佩。Mace穿着一间磨旧的T恤，在胳膊和胸口处显得略有些紧。他的睫毛长到夸张，他的嘴唇对于一个男人而言也过于红润饱满，但他看起来一点儿也不女气。在物理学家的眼睛里，他就是阳刚之气的象征，Capa情不自禁地把自己浸没在眼前这番诱人的景象之中。

“别盯着我。”

Capa眨了眨眼，脸红了起来，但他并没有移开视线，他身体的某些部分拒绝执行Mace的命令。“Mace……你不会真想睡吧？”

工程师还是一直闭着眼睛，搞得Robert很想知道对方是怎么察觉到正在被人盯着的。

“没错，我就是。我要把接下来的24小时统统睡过去，等我们出去了，我绝对不会再和你踏进同一间屋子。”

工程师怒气冲冲的言辞彻底点燃了Capa的血液。“你是傻了吗？我才不会以后每天浪费一小时做什么劳什子治疗，就因为你不会和别人好好讲话！”

Mace的眼睛终于一下子睁开了。“如果我们不再打来打去就不用治疗。就这么简单的道理。离我远一点，大家都开心。”

“Searle又不傻。他会知道的。”

“Searle只是想让我们别再惹怒对方而已。他是对的。所以就到这儿为止了。我们甚至不用在一起吃饭，我很乐意上别的地方吃。”

Capa的心脏被什么东西猛地钳住了。“我不同意。”

“你看我他妈的像是在乎你怎么想的吗？这一开始就是你的错好不好！”

自进入地球室以来Capa的肾上腺素就一直在飙升，而现在差不多要沸腾了。Searle说过他俩可以打一架来解决的对不对？

Mace用手捂住脸，用力搓了搓，咕哝了一声，“我他妈恨你。”

这已经足够让瘦削的科学家暴起了，他一瞬间就跨到了Mace身上，准备狠狠给他一拳。然而一秒之后，他就被更高更壮的家伙翻身压在了床上，他突然意识到了在这种情况下这真是一个糟糕的主意。

首先，这里没有人帮他，但这还不是最糟的。现在他俩被锁在一个房间里，躺在一张床上，Mace的身子在他张开的两腿之间，压在他身上，瞪着他的双眼满是凌人的怒火。

……

Robert Capa这辈子一直都是一个很安静的人。他从不惹麻烦，就算他偶尔在学校被人揍了，他一般也不会在意。身体上的疼痛确实会有点不适，但是也仅此而已了。他从不在乎。

他的“不在乎”常常让他的父母和老师忧心，他们总觉得他应该交交朋友，发展一下除了学习之外的其他乐趣。Robert很清楚他需要什么。他17岁就拿到了博士学位。他心里有比朋友和女友更重要的事情。他想拯救世界！

但不论他如何努力不理会别人，努力降低自己的存在感当个背景板，人们总是会注意到他。他是人人口中的神童。人们想见他，跟他讲话，跟他握手。还有数量恼人的一大堆女孩觉得他可爱，想约他出去。这一切都迫使Capa更加想要离别人远远的。他没喜欢过哪个女生，也避开了所有男生。接近别人对他来说太麻烦了，反正他也根本没有时间谈情说爱。

伊卡鲁斯一号失踪之后，第二支队伍刚开始组建时，队里只有他和金田队长。剩下的船员要从来自全世界的候选者中选拔出来，他们将是绝对的人中龙凤。他们每个人都要完成历时四个月的训练，选拔也是这其中的一部分。

事情就是在这个时候起变化的，但很不幸，当时Capa自己并没有意识到。

在第一节课上，所有的候选人都到齐了，Capa和金田坐在所有人的前面，感觉自己就像是动物园里的动物一样。一些简单介绍之后，课程正式开始，Capa全程低着头，避免与任何人的视线接触。但他还是不可避免地注意到了坐在后排的一群年轻宇航员。他们皆身穿标准制式的绿色宇航员制服，但他们中有些人上衣的拉链没有拉好，晃晃荡荡地挂在腰间。他们每一个都有着清爽的发型，只不过有几个剃成了海军陆战队那种锅盖头。他们都长得很帅，Capa只能靠发色分出他们之间的区别来，大部分是褐发，有两个金发，两个黑发，一个红发的。你很难对他们这群人中的哪一个产生某种特殊的偏爱，但出于一些莫名的原因，Capa却恰恰这么做了。

就算是一年以后的现在，Capa还是不明白为什么那时他的眼睛偏偏在Mace身上停住了。他既不属于那些不好好拉拉链的，也不是那些剃了锅盖头的。他的头发是常见的棕色，说实话，他确实很辣，但Robert觉得他绝对算不上那群人里最出挑的。他就是众多宇航员中的一个，但Robert就是无法把眼睛从他身上移开。有意思的是，他当时根本没感觉到自己正目不转睛地盯着人家，直到对方感受到了他炙热的视线，转过头来和他四目相对。Robert低下头，试图藏起烧红的双颊，祈祷那个家伙会无视自己，他的心声被什么神灵满足了，但Robert并没有觉得松了一口气，他只感到了后悔，和一丝类似恐慌的情绪。

然后他便朝着洗手间落荒而逃。用凉水冲过脸，再深吸了几口气，他终于镇定了下来，心底里有一阵淡淡的失落。那时候他甚至希望这位魅力四射的男人越快被刷掉越好。

金田很快就找到了他，把他拖了回去回答候选者的提问。他们问了很多问题，但Capa记得Mace什么也没问，他只是很认真地听着，有时候还会说上两句，对金田的回答给予回应。他的嗓音出乎意料的低沉，让Robert软了膝盖。幸好他那时正坐着，不然怕是要昏厥倒地了。物理学家还处于神游的状态中，以至于当金田把Mace回应的问题抛向他时，他完全没有反应过来。他想对他的队长和那位帅气的工程师道声歉，但他却只是尴尬地对着自己的膝盖说了一声“对不起”。

这样太不自然了，让他看起来性格很糟，像那种不在乎别人说什么，不在乎别人的想法的那种人。

他不惜一切代价推掉了理论课程，但无论如何都逃不掉体能训练，他特别需要这个训练，穿着宇航服在太空活动简直就是噩梦，单把宇航服穿到身上本身就是一门学问。在零重力环境下特别痛苦，而且这还只是Capa需要学习的许许多多的东西中的一项。几乎不用特别说明，他在读书时就不是很喜欢体育课。

而现在像极了又回到了学生时代，只不过多了一个痛苦的不同。以前的他根本不在乎自己做得好不好，因为那时拯救世界的责任还没有落在他的肩上，而且身边也没有一个帅气迷人的大兵时刻盯着他的动作，对他评头论足。就算他的那些朋友们有时会嘲笑他，但Mace从来不会，这点倒是值得赞扬。他基本上无视了Capa的存在，而想要吸引对方注意力的欲望，简直让物理学家快发疯了。这简直疯到家了。

“Harper！Mace！扶Capa起来！”金田对Capa的笨手笨脚有着别样的耐心，Robert特别感激金田对他的帮助和支持，但是……

Capa这辈子最不缺的就是“但是”。

很明显，从第一节课开始，Mace对潜在危险情况的态度和准确预判给金田留下了非常深刻的印象。他是一名非常出色的士兵，极其优秀的工程师，但他们的日本队长喜欢他是因为他的为人。金田最喜欢的就是他了，不仅天天念叨他，就连把Capa从地上扶起来这种事都要叫他。又一次。

Robert终于站了起来，有人把他头盔上的面罩抬了起来，他看见了一双凌厉的深蓝色眼睛，浓密的眉毛皱在一起，拧成了一个怒视。看来……有些人早就料到了他的这个不尽如人意的表现……Capa清了清喉咙试图说点儿什么。

“呃……谢谢你。”说出这句话，并且眼睛还没有避开Mace，这简直耗尽了Capa的全部勇气。

“你说什么来着？大点儿声。我没听见。真不是没注意听你说的话……”

Mace脸上嘲讽的笑意就像是一个响亮的耳光。

“我刚说谢谢你个混蛋！”说出这句话需要的勇气和傻气倒是像凭空冒出来的，在这声怒吼还尚未开始回荡在房间里时，Robert就后悔了，他想抓住每一个字把它们收回去。但太晚了。整个房间死一般的寂静，看着Mace的冷笑变成一种志得意满的嘲弄，Robert的脸上血色尽失，这一切都像是Mace希望发生的一样，就像是他正等着Capa失控，好有理由往他脸上揍一拳但是工程师还没来得及动手，金田的声音就制止了他。

“Mace！够了。20分钟休息，行吧。”日本人拍了拍飞行员的肩膀，把他从Capa身边推开了。现在就剩了Capa一个人，居然就这样结束了，他心底涌上一股莫名的失望。被那双眼睛注视着让他产生了一种奇异的愉悦、兴奋和满足感。

于是自然而然地，他有了想要重复这种感觉的欲望。

……

而一年之后的现在，被压在床垫里的Capa终于获得了Mace全部的注意力。

在飞船启航的第三周，他第一次实打实地和对方打了一架。打架的缘由特别愚蠢，大概是为家人发消息时插了队之类的。那时Mace一把拽住他压到墙上，Capa几乎立刻就硬了。工程师的体味混杂着机械和燃油的味道，像一柄巨槌一样砸向他。他被对方的眼睛深深地蛊惑了，这是两人第一次如此近距离地接触，那拧紧的唇上的一抹红色在不断引诱着他。

现在，两人的嘴唇相距不过数寸，正喘着粗气。Robert想扭着胯贴上他，那个家伙现在正待在他岔开的双腿之间。Mace的狗牌从上衣里滑了出来，轻轻地落在了Robert的胸口，正好就在他急速跳动的心脏旁边。

“这他妈都是你的错，你就不该来这儿，看你一眼我都来气。”Mace的声音让Capa全身颤抖，这下可好，他的小伙计已经完全软不下去了。他咽下一声呜咽，把头转向一边。“你想谈？好啊，我们可以谈，但我保证，你不会喜欢我说的每一个字的。”

Capa快要哭出来了。“我不是非要喜欢。我只是想停止这一切。”

“你不能停止做你自己。”

这句话彻底挤出了Robert眼底的泪水，他甚至不在乎就这么在Mace眼前哭了。

“别……你他妈敢在我面前哭，Capa……”他的声音满是绝望和恳求，而非Capa预料的嘲讽，这更让他哭得停不下来了。Mace一瞬间从他身上翻了下去，洗手间的门砰的一声被砸上了，力大得整面墙都在震颤。

Robert躺在床上，试图哭着入睡。他们打的那一架是在早餐的时候，所以被锁起来时也还是上午。距离他们重获自由还有相当长的一段时间，而Capa已经快要受够了，但他的绝望还远没有结束。大约三个小时之后，他的膀胱传来了一阵难以忽视的压力。又过了三十分钟，他试图找一个能让他离开这里的紧急理由，但最后他还是无奈地挪到了卫生间门口，敲了敲门。

一声嘶哑的“操你妈的”是他得到的唯一回答。

“我要上个厕所。”里面回给他一阵笑声。又等了一会儿，门咔哒一声打开了，Mace走了出来，侧身让物理学家进去。等他的膀胱终于舒服了，Capa意识到这下是不是该轮到他待在在几平米大的厕所里锁上三个小时了。最后他还是觉得要出去面对现实。

对方正坐在床上，手肘放在膝盖上，低着头不知在想什么。出乎Capa的意料，他不用做打破尴尬沉默的那个人了，因为Mace先开口了。

“我搞懂了，反正总要说出来的，不管Searle在不在周围，所以趁着我还有选择的机会，我宁可选在他不在的时候说。所以这么办，我告诉你我的问题，然后你离我远一点。你以后别让我看见你的脸，吃饭的时候你也别坐在我后面，不要靠近我，还有，看在上帝之爱的份上，不要跟着我屁股后面进淋浴间。”

“什么？”

“我甚至允许你现在朝我脸上来一拳，反正我总是让你这么干。不过揍过这次之后咱俩就结束吧，我们保持距离，谁也别惹谁。我可以一直待在机械室里，只要有人给我送饭就行。”

Capa木然地瞪着Mace，不知道说什么好，因为对方这连珠炮似的这段话已经把他的脑子冲进了下水道。

“Capa！”

“什么？”

“你同意吗？”

“我以为你根本不在乎我同不同意。”

“我说谎了。”

Capa坐到了他的队友身边。

“我不能放任你这样做，你可能是不喜欢我，但这不应成为把你和其他组员隔离开的原因。我不想你因为这个疏远我。”

“没事的，等我说出来之后，你就会想的。而且我想你最好坐到另一张床上去，相信我。所以，我们这是说好了吧？”

“没有，我不同意，而且为什么连我坐哪儿你都要管，就因为你觉得自己更了解我？”

“呃，Capa……你知道的，作为一个天才，你有的时候真是蠢透了。”

“操你的，Mace。”

工程师猛地站了起来，但他没有选择揍眼前深发的家伙，相反，他苦笑着坐到了另一张床上，喃喃自语，“你根本想不到……”

“你就快说吧，Mace，我也有些事想跟你坦白，所以咱俩就先看看这是什么事儿，然后再想想怎么办。”

他们分坐在两张床上，面对面直视着对方的眼睛，然后大兵终于开口了，

“我想把你的脑子操出来。”

Capa花了一段时间才接收到了这句话。

“什么？”一段更长的时间之后他回道。

“现在你可以打我了。”Mace身体向后倾斜，双手撑在身后，做好了挨一拳的准备，“你要愿意的话可以打两次，只要别踢我蛋蛋就好了。”

“什么？”

“你他妈老问‘什么’是什么意思啊？有哪一部分需要更详细地跟你解释解释？”这样半躺着坐在床上让Mace看起来像是什么性感天神。

“呃……解释一下前一句……”

Capa的嘴唇渐渐弯成了一个微笑，这简直不可能，这简直好到不像真的。Mace绝无可能想要上他，不是吗？

“你是想看我笑话吗？我觉得这还算公平，行吧。”Mace把脸冲向天花板，就好像要从那里接收什么指示一样。Capa看着他的下巴，他的脸颊，他脖颈的线条，不自觉地开始分泌唾液。“我想把推到在那边的桌子上，折起你的腿，插进你紧窄的屁股里，直到你站都站不起来，深深埋进你的身体里，深到好像能触到你的灵魂。我想操你操到你腿软得走不动路，把你按在身下，狠狠地干你，干到让你忘了你自己的名字，只能记得我的。”他的眼睛转到了Capa身上，“这下满意了吗？”

“我……呃……”

“嘿，我打赌你肯定后悔问出口了吧，但我就是这么想的。我几个月都没和别人上过床了， 你老在我身边晃悠都快把我逼疯了。单是和你待在一个房间里我都会疯，因为你身上好闻的味道实在是太他妈浓了。所以你解决不了这事儿，这和你做了什么没关系，这和你本身有关。和我想要你有关。如果我可以的话，我早就停下了，相信我。”

Capa就快呼吸过速了，他哭了整整三个小时，仅仅就为了一个误会。

“我要是看不着你的话，我可以控制自己，但要是我在淋浴间碰着你，我真的会忍不住强了你的，你这个让人欲罢不能的傻子。而且我真的很讨厌你，让我变成这样。”

这么久以来，Mace冲Capa说出的这些恶言恶语，突然之间都有了一层别样的内涵，天才物理学家的脑子都快不够用了，不仅是因为他迷恋许久的沙哑嗓音说出了他做梦都不敢想的话，还因为对方离他如此之近，两腿张开，仿佛邀请一般呈现在他的眼前。

“你看，所以说，没有别的办法，要么你让我离你远一点，要么你就只有干脆阉了我了，不然我肯定要对你做出什么来。”

Robert因为这个烂笑话轻笑出声，“Mace，我……我其实还有一个主意。”

“哎，我保证肯定烂透了。”

Capa站起来，小心翼翼地向着男人迈出一步。简直像梦一样。整件事如此疯狂和不真实，Mace距他只有一臂之遥，而且有可能，Robert终于有可能、有机会触摸到他了。这简直想都不敢想。想象一下，把手放在对方的皮肤上，抚摸着他的肌肉，摆弄着他的头发，品尝着他，甚至亲吻他的嘴唇……让人疯狂。“嗯……我的主意并不完全包括你把我压在某个又硬又小的桌子上折起我的腿上我，上到我走不动路……”

坐着的大兵溢出了一声苦笑，“嗯，这我料到了。”

Capa又往前迈了一步，现在他宽松的运动裤已经可以轻蹭着对方的双腿了。

“但我想你也许可以向后躺下，然后我……我会……”Capa停住了，然后蹲了下来，“……把你含在嘴里，取悦你……直到你终于搞清了我‘该死的’名字，顺便一说，我叫Robert，然后，你记住了之后，我就跨在你身上骑你……再记住你的名字……你觉得这怎么样？再然后我们甚至有机会讨论一下如何把我折起压在某个舒服一点儿的平面上……”

Mace又把脸转向了天花板，这次他的眼睛是闭着的，所以Capa只好焦急地等着他的回应。

“你觉得这很好笑吗？”

Capa蹙眉，“考虑到这是我有生以来第一次勾引别人，不，我不希望这很好笑。”

深发的男人低头盯着工程师的裆部，那里距他的手只有几寸远。那块儿的牛仔裤立马变得更紧了，撑起了一个小帐篷。Robert下意识地舔了舔唇。

“你不用非得这么做，Capa，我不想你让你干这个，你为什么要这样？”

“一部分是因为这有助于缓解紧张……”Mace的双眼猛地袭向他，大兵不喜欢这个回答，Robert不会怪他，这听起来像是施舍他一场同情炮。现在轮到Capa坦白了，不然两人怕就是还没开始就要结束了。“……但主要是因为，自从我见你第一面之后，我脑子里除了这个就再也装不下其他事了。”

坦诚真的是有好处的，至少能让他看到Mace惊掉下巴的样子。一个想法在Mace脑中成型，但他没有动作，只是看起来脸色阴晴不定，让Capa一直处在焦虑的边缘。他正膝盖着地，脸冲着一直以来肖想着的欲望，但是现在的局面让他迫切需要一个明确的回答。

“说点什么啊，混蛋。”他不得不在话里加上一点侮辱性的词，来让他看起来更自在，更正常一点。

“我不相信你。你差不多和我一样想顺利完成任务，你可以为了这个目的做任何事……”

Capa想都没想就一拳砸在了Mace的脸上，

“真不敢相信，我折磨了自己好几个月，就是因为放不下你这个混蛋。”他重新站直身子，打算转过身去，Mace一下抓住了他的手，用力一拉。眨眼之间他就仰面躺倒了，工程师撑着四肢，把他圈在身下，从上方俯视着他。Robert没有反抗。他像投降一样把双手放在头部两侧，欣赏着Mace舔舐嘴唇的诱人景色。对方的手轻轻抚上了他的肋骨，Capa打了个颤，他的手接着往下，沿着他的皮肤，摸向了上衣和运动裤之间的缝隙。先是一根手指从他的下腹潜了进去，接着整个手掌没入了他的上衣里，大胆地长驱直入，摸上了他的乳头，他惊喘一声，因这意想不到的愉悦而扭动起来。

“操，你真敏感……”Mace的双唇离他自己的只有不到一寸远了。

“闭嘴。”

Mace短促地笑了一声，他的嘴轻轻吻上Capa的唇，然后很快转移阵地，开始饥渴地攻击对方的脖子，凶猛地又咬又亲。物理学家大声呻吟起来，希望这间牢房最起码能隔点儿音。

“操，Capa……”

“叫我……Robert……”

“Robert……我想要你，太想了。”

“你可以的，我是你的，你想干什么都可以。”

Mace的吼声像是凶猛的野兽，这声音让块头较小的男人发热的身体打起颤来。Capa弯着腰，抬起屁股寻求触碰，Mace也低下身子塞进对方两腿之间，毫无廉耻地发着情，更别提两人现在身上的衣服还一件都没脱。 

“操了……我有没有跟你说过我好久没和人上过床了……？”Mace的声音因情欲而低沉。

“我从没和人上过床。”

“什么？”

Capa试图把自己的脸藏起来。他知道这很奇怪，但是他要忙学习，忙着搞他的炸弹……而且他也没有遇到过谁值得他费这个麻烦。

“操，Robert，你简直快把我整死了。”

物理学家试图像往常那样给对方一个“惊喜”，他调转了两人的位置，翻到了对方身上，一秒钟也没有浪费，直接拉开了大兵裤子上的拉链，把他一直被束缚的性器释放出来。

“等等……”Mace制止了Capa试图把他塞进嘴里的动作。

“我可以吗……”Robert抬头看着对方，不确定的语气中还带着一点挑逗。“我能……在那之前先亲亲你吗？”Robert如释重负的模样简直惹人目眩。他饥渴地吻上了Mace的唇，舌尖的每一个动作都显露出极度渴望。

两人热情的拥吻，享受着彼此身体间的摩擦。Mace伸出手扯下了Robet的发圈，让一缕头发自然垂落，像黑色的面纱一样遮在他纯情的脸庞。

这对于Capa来说还远远不够。他迷恋Mace唇舌的味道，也喜欢他贴着自己的强壮身体传来的温暖。他始终不能相信Mace居然让他做了这一切。他的手双逡巡着对方的每一块肌肉，偶尔他也能感到有另一双手也在对他自己做着同样的事。他感觉到自己松垮的运动裤被扯下了，然后是他的内裤。

“操……！”Capa的呼吸猛的一窒，他的下体正和Mace炽热跳动的勃起亲密接触在一起，在两人的腹部间紧紧相贴，不断滴着前液。

Mace的双手掌握着他的两个臀瓣，抚摸了一阵子之后开始挤压它们，用力地搓揉它们，最后分开它们，探向下方的入口，Capa感觉自己差不多快就地涅磐了。

“Shit……”

“然后呢？”Capa知道他听起来很欲求不满，但他还是忍不住问了出来，等待回应的时间是那么漫长，仿佛有一年之久，他觉得再多一秒都难以忍受了， 

“我从没和男人搞过……但就算如此我也知道得用点儿润滑剂，我很怀疑Searle会给我们准备……除非他的精神病比我想的还严重。”

一只灵活的手指正懒懒地绕着Capa的洞口绕着圈，搓揉着那里的褶皱，然后用中指和拇指轻轻地揪了起来，

“操……我艸！”Mace被惹得大笑出来，

“放松，宝贝，我们下次再做全套吧。”

“要不就先……用口水或是什么……”Mace扬起了眉毛，明显被打动了，他把两根手指塞进了Robert的嘴里。物理学家舔舐润滑着对方纤长的手指，暗自期待着等会儿它们在自己身体里展开时的感觉。一只手指终于缓缓地滑入了他，逼出他一声吼叫。

“再……再来……”

“妈的，你真紧……”第二只手指也加入了进来，就算是痛得不行，Capa还是渴望更多。Capa对“被折起来操进床垫里”的兴趣每过一秒都在增加。

“还要……”

Mace把手换了一个角度，更深地插入了Capa，把手指埋进了能探到的最深的地方，然后试图在极狭窄的空间里扭动。一根手指戳中了Capa的前列腺，他猛地瞪大了眼睛，

“啊……！啊！对……”

“操，我想上你，立刻。”

“真的？你不是说要等下次吗？”

“去他妈的。”

……

与此同时，剩下的宇航员们正待在一起吃晚饭，他们中的那位女飞行员立刻发现少了一个人。

“Capa去哪儿了？”

Searle早就等着有人来问了。

“Capa和Mace今晚不和我们一起吃了。”

她冲着医生皱了皱眉，“为什么？而且和Mace又是什么关系？”

“我把他俩关了禁闭了，直到明早8点之前都得被锁在一起。”

“什么？！你把他俩锁在一起？”

Corazon放下了她的筷子，“你不会吧。”

“我会。”

生物学家咧嘴笑了起来，“他俩已经被关了多久了？”

“差不多四个钟头了。”

Cassie从座位上跳了起来，“你疯了吗？Mace会伤害他的，你得把他们放出来！”

Corazon冲着这个焦急的姑娘无声地笑了笑，

“亲爱的，你不用为他俩操心。”

“真的？他们今天早上差点杀了对方，Mace会伤了Capa的。”

“不会的，要是Searle给他俩留了瓶润滑剂的话。”

“什么？！你怎么敢？你怎么能这么想？”Cassie已经愤怒地不能自己了，沮丧的眼泪汇在眼角。

“我又不是三岁小孩儿，Cassie，那两个家伙之间的性张力简直快让人窒息了。别假装你没看见。”

“你错了，你大错特错了，Capa才不是那种人。”

“真的吗？”Corazon放下筷子，正视着眼前的女孩，“他吃饭从不坐在桌子前，他总是藏在角落里，偷看Mace，每一天，每一顿饭。而我们的飞行员小伙儿呢，要不是太蠢了看不见，要不就是故意无视了Capa，不过很明显他也想要他。”

Searle仔细地听着每一个字，他怎么就没想到呢？“如果他也想的话，为什么还要无视Capa？”

金田清了清嗓子，

“他全家都是当兵的，如果他不愿意探索这种……性趣的话，我一点儿也不意外。我得承认，在这一点上，我完全赞同Corazon的，这也是为什么我当初犹豫了一下是不是要同意这么做。”

“什么？”Cassie这时已经哭了出来。“别连你也……不……”

“我不能确定，不过我怀疑两人是从训练之后开始的。”

“我不在乎你怎么说，这不是真的。”

接着墙上的通讯器突然响了起来，Searle赶快按下了接听键。

“我是Searle，你俩还好吗？有什么紧急情况吗？”

“不！没有紧急情况……呃这个……啊疼！我是说，没，没什么急事。”Mace的声音和粗重的呼吸可是十分让人在意。 

“你确定吗，Mace？你都快喘不上气了。你俩在打架吗？”

“当然没……”背景音里突然传来几声奇怪的打击声，然后又是几声低语……“我是说，对，我俩刚在打架。呃，你能告诉我……”

“你需要我给你看伤吗？”

“不！不用。”

“让我听听Capa的声音，Cassie很担心他。”

“Robert……？”对面的话筒被捂住了，然后传来了Capa苦哈哈的烦躁声音，“我很好！”

然后Mace接过了话筒，“就是说，我们在……呃……我们想知道那个绿瓶子里装的是什么？上面标签写着‘aquasonic’……”

Corazon爆发出一阵毁天灭地的笑声。Searle试图保持着正常的表情，“嗯……就是用来做超声波检查的凝胶。”

“太好了！我就知道，谢了。”联络器立马被切断了。

……

被充分润滑的手指比之前舒服了十倍，在Capa依然很紧致的屁股里进进出出。物理学家根本不记得上次这么爽，这么带劲，这么开心是什么时候的事了。Mace不讨厌他。这个英俊健壮到不可思议的大兵想要他，而且正亟不可待地打开Capa瘦削的身体，宣示自己的主权。

“我操，你一点儿都没变松。”

Capa冲他微笑，给了他额头一个吻。

“你就先躺下放松吧。”他起身，把自己立在Mace挺起的阴茎上方，这个男人全身上下所有地方都比他大，但Capa已经爱上了他每一寸的身体，并且深知这个男人永远不会伤害他。

“嗯——Robert……”

Capa压低自己的身子，一寸一寸地把他的恋人纳入自己的身体里，用自己的温暖欢迎着他，感受着他的抽动和溢出的前液。Mace阴茎的头部横冲直撞地深入，堪堪滑过对方直肠里神经最敏感的那一点。

“Mace……！”

“妈的，Robert……你也太紧了……”Capa慢慢地挪动着屁股来回摩擦，逐渐找到了节奏，更快地骑着身下的工程师，把两人一起带上高潮。

Mace拍打着对方的屁股，操干着精瘦的科学家，他的性器一次次消失在Capa两腿间的火热销魂窟里，Mace贪婪地享受着这个呈现在他面前的美景。Robert的大腿不断从Mace汗湿的身侧滑下去，他的手也不断在对方结实的肩膀上打滑，很难撑住自己不滑到床上去。

“吻我一下吧？”飞行员温柔的语气带着甜蜜的小心翼翼，让Capa直接被高潮的快感迎面击中。他把经历了灭顶快感的证明射在自己爱人的六块腹肌上，舒爽地呻吟一声，俯身趴在Mace身上亲吻他，感受着对方同时到来的高潮。

工程师还在他身下颤抖喘息着，Capa把身体里那个软下来的家伙弄了出去，找了个舒服的姿势躺在大块头男友身上，享受着硬实的肌肉传来的暖意。他挑逗着脑袋旁边的乳尖，Mace冲他懒洋洋地皱着眉，Capa开心地笑了出来，他的男友一脸的疲惫困倦，看起来可爱极了。

“你长得真好看，Mace……”

这一回对方眉头皱得更深，神情也更认真了，

“我长得不好看，你个呆子！你才好看呢！甚至说得上漂亮，特别是现在，被我操得烂熟，头发散下来，你那个紧致的粉色小洞还淌着的我的精液。”

工程师的手从肚子上滑了下去，伸到了Robert的身下，从正面摸到囊袋，然后再一次侵入了爱人湿滑的小穴。快速抽插了几下之后，物理学家再次被带入了新一轮的情热当中，在Mace的臂弯里呜咽颤抖。

“看见没？你才好看呢，美丽动人。”

“如果你真这么觉得，为什么当初不想让我去？”

“这么明显吗？我们要去那送死的，你是个科学家，你那么聪明，你应该待在地球，那里才安全，不是这儿。只有像我这样的士兵才应该去发射你的弹头，然后光荣牺牲，不是你，你太重要了。你造弹头，我们发射。任何平民都不应该冒生命危险干这个。”

Capa不知道说什么好了。

“你有没有想过我们可能会回去，成为英雄？”

“没有，你呢？”

“偶尔会，不过以前我只会梦见死亡，被太阳炙烤而死。”

Capa确实想过回去，Mace否定的回答让他非常震惊。直到刚刚，他都还确信Mace来这儿是为了拯救世界成为英雄的。

“我们必须要回去，我想看看我姐姐会不会接受你们，我还要带你见我妈。”

“有趣，我爸妈要是知道这事儿，八成会跟我断绝关系……”

“别担心，你爸妈不要你了，我肯定我爸妈会接受你的。”

Mace笑了起来，接下来的一个小时里，两人一直在兴致勃勃地规划着他们的未来。他让Capa跟他讲自己的姐姐和外甥，答应Capa以后一定陪他们去滑冰。他回答了恋人的每一个问题，甚至自己还问了对方几个。他们肆无忌惮地想象着等他们完成任务，回到地球后，世界会变成什么样子。他们幻想着，漫长到似是无穷无尽的严寒终于迎来了春日的曙光，他们计划好了每一个空气清新的早晨，阳光灿烂的下午，温暖祥和的傍晚，激情四射的深夜……不再思考什么人生真谛，只有性爱和睡眠。

两人剩下的禁闭时间消逝得太快了。

“他俩是不是特别可爱？”Corazon的声音回荡在房间里，把Robert从香甜的瞌睡中惊醒，他本来没打算睡的，他想尽可能长时间得感受Mace的亲密，让工程师的头枕在自己膝上，摸着对方的头发。

Searle哼哼一声，“我就知道这管用。”

金田微笑着拍了拍医生的肩膀，“的确如此，就是现在你得负责安慰一位心思敏感又肝肠寸断的姑娘了。”

她没和他们一起去查看Capa的状况，晚饭之后她没回她的工作台，而是去找Harvey待了一夜。因此没人注意到他们正与水星擦肩而过，当伊卡鲁斯一号的求救信号传到伊卡鲁斯二号上时，也没人去接听了。

水星，墨丘利，为众神传递信息的使者，这一次却没有完成他的使命。

-全文完-


End file.
